Through her Amber Eyes
by Silvery-White Pearl
Summary: The girl with the red hair and fox like features. Known only as Foxface. See the 74th Hunger Games through the amber eyes of this mysterious tribute.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

_Death. Such a welcome place in this accursed arena. I, however, have not given up. I will come out alive._

I surveyed this "arena". You might as well call it a graveyard, as it will be the death place of twenty-three children. Children whose death will be entertainment for the Capitol. However I must calculated this arena if I want to survive. Wheat field. Good place to hide but most likely filled with danger. Woods. Good place to run too, probably has edible plants and animals. Lake. Too open but is obviously the main or only water source.

Thirty seconds left. I glanced at the cornucopia. I had no desire to get myself killed on the first day, but the many supplies are very tempting. The two tributes next to me were skinny and scared looking. They can't do anything to me. My eyes narrowed onto a medium-sized peachy pink backpack that must have contained some food. One problem. It was at least ten meters from me. The gong sounded.

Too late to think. My body reacted before my mind. I had scooped up a half a loaf of bread near me and racing towards the backpack. I caught glimpses of the bloodbath around me. Two boys in a battle with swords. A girl chopping a boy's head off with an axe. Fire Girl was wrestling a orange backpack from a boy. No one had noticed me. Yet

I grabbed the backpack and was about to run to the woods when a spear flew over my shoulder. I glanced back. The boy from District 1 was grinning as he hefted another spear to throw.

Fear rushed through me. How was I so stupid! My race to the backpack has secured my death.

The spear flew toward me. I stumbled at the last moment and the spear embedded its tip in a tree. If I had not tripped, that tip would be through my chest.

Terror returned as the surprise from being at death's door evaporated. That terror fueled me as ran into the woods. Running until my legs were sore and my head was spinning when exhaustion.

I settled down by a tree when I was sure there was no tributes around me and sort out my supplies. The backpack contained a bottle of water that holds a liter and was filled with water, a blanket that covers most of my body, a bag of beef jerky, a small first-aid kit that contains five small bandages for cuts, a few stomachache pills, and a small balm for minor burns, iodine, and enough rope to wrap around my waist three times. The bread was a bit dirty but still edible.

This was more than I could ever ask for. I had enough food to keep me alive for about two or three days if I ate carefully. More water was needed, but for now it was enough.

I collected all my supplies and placed them in my backpack. I dirtied up my peachy pink backpack with some leaves and dirt. It wouldn't work from up close, but the dirt should camouflage my backpack from a distance.

Eleven cannon booms shook me from my delight. Eleven dead. Thirteen including myself left alive. Those cannons reminded me of where I am. In an arena where people cheer as I die. _I__ will not die_, I reminded myself though my words seem weak. Words can not help me here. Only my cleverness and my will to live can.

The dead tributes' faces flash up in the sky. _The girl from 3._ That means the boy who attacked me was alive along with most of the Career pack. _The boy from 4._ That was surprising. Most Careers survive the first day. _My district partner._ I did not know him well, but I was sad for his family. _Both the girl and boy from 6 and 7. The boy from 8. The girl and boy from 9 and the girl from 10. _This was expected. They don't survive for long. This means that five Careers, the boy from 3, the girl from 8, the boy from 10, the twelve-year old from 11, the giant from 11, Lover Boy, and Fire Girl were alive.

The odds were not in my favor. They never are. I was just a small 15-year old from 5 among the strong and mighty careers from 1, 2, and 4. The strong giant from 11. The angelic twelve-year old. And of course the star-crossed lovers from 12. The girl on fire who impressed Panem with her 11 in training and Lover Boy who shocked the Capitol with his confession of love.

No matter. I'll make sure they remember me whether it be with death or life. I will be known as the girl from 5. The girl who outwitted them all.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**A/N: Foxface's real name will not be revealed as the rest of the story will be in first-person. I like her without a name as it increases her mysterious personality.**

**Anyway if you have any comments or suggestions, please put it in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games are still not mine.**

* * *

_I will not be a predator. I will be the scavenger, taking the prize after the work is done._

I sprinted around for a bit. Eating some bread and drinking a bit of my precious water. I had to find a good place for shelter and a clean water source. After a long time, I found a clean stream and some caves. _Perfect. _I tidied up one of the roomier caves until I was satisfied. I had a plan for more food and water, but the plan was quite dangerous and involved the Careers.

The Careers. A bunch of arrogant slaves of the Capitol. Proud that they can participate in this death match of a game. I have always hated them and I have a plan that will help me survive and outwit those arrogant lapdogs. Hopefully, my cleverness and sly plan will win me some sponsers.

A fire's smoke came up in the sky. No doubt some idiotic tribute had gotten cold and lit it when the Careers are obviously hunting for them. I dash off to the smoke. Maybe that tribute have some supplies that the Careers find worthless and left behind. No supply is worthless to me. I climbed up a tree when I got close to the fire. The girl from 8 was dozing by it. Oblivious to everything including her impeding death.

I smirked. This was too easy, no one would find me up here. I noticed a small pouch by the girl's side. Hopefully it will have some supplies.

A sudden flash of orange caught my eyes and almost fell out the tree. Fire Girl was strapped to a tree near the fire as well, though it was obvious that it wasn't by choice. She was awake but not making a sound. That was a very strange. Fire Girl had a knife in her belt and probably some secret weapon to earn that eleven in training. No doubt she could kill this girl in seconds especially now that the girl was asleep.

I scanned the trees and the ground while keeping myself camouflaged in some high branches. Another strange sight or rather a sight not there. Lover Boy wasn't with her. After their wonderful romance at the interviews, I was sure that they would be in an alliance. Lover Boy seemed sincere with his confession, but Katniss doesn't seem to respond to his love.

After a few hours of waiting up on the tree, I was fearing that my trip here was for nothing. When loud noises of boots stepping on branches came near. When the Careers and . . . Lover boy? What was a boy from 12 doing with the Careers? Was his love for Fire Girl a hoax? No, I really think that he was in love with that girl. But it was true that he was allied with the lapdogs of the Capitol. The Careers starting to kill that girl snapped me out of my musing.

It was gruesome. They were holding her up by her hair and she was pleading and screaming. But the boy from 2 just laughed and stabbed a sword in her stomach. There was a cry of "Twelve down and eleven to go!", and some laughter. It sickened me that killing an innocent girl made them happy.

The Careers started looking through the girl's supplies. She had a small wooden bowl and a half eaten slice of bread. The Careers obviously didn't want it and left it on the ground. A few minutes later they left.

Slowly I climbed down the tree, keeping a close eye on the Careers and Katniss. Luckily, the Careers left quickly and Katniss had her back to the fire. I clambered down and quietly scampered to the supplies.

I was scooping up the bowl when I felt someone's eyes on me. The girl from 8 was still alive. She was frozen from pain but her brown eyes look at me pleadingly. She wasn't asking for my help, she was begging for her own death. I was still in shock when I heard a noise behind me and instinctively dived into some thick bushes. As I peered out I saw Lover Boy. The Careers probably hadn't heard a cannon and sent him back to finish the job. He looked at her with pity and stabbed his knife at her throat. Quick and painless. I swore a saw a look of relief across her features.

I waited for Peeta to leave and sprinted of to the Cornucopia as her cannon boomed. The girl's death had only fueled my determination to continue with my plan. A plan to get even with those monsters. I found a a perfect place to stay. It was under a huge oak tree and surrounded by thick bushes. But best of all it had a great view of the Career's camp. I set the place up stashing my bowl in my backpack and spreading my blanket over myself. I tried to sleep but the girl from 8's eyes kept me up. Eyes full of pain and begging for death. _No, _I reprimanded myself. Pity and fear has no place in a game of death.

* * *

**Second chapter finished!**

**I was not very satisfied with this chapter especially when the beginning but I guess it was okay. Anyway I want to thank gkmoberg1 for reviewing and giving me some good tips. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.**

**- Silvery-White Pearl **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games will be mine when the word end.**

_Why find when you can steal._

My eyes dart to the sleeping Careers as I grabbed some raisins from a plastic bag. I have been living on the Careers' supplies as all my water and almost all more jerky and bread was gone. And I have been very successful in my thievery.

I gave a cautionary step toward my hiding place as I glance once more at the Careers. They were still sleeping soundly. I scampered to the safety of my shelter and examined my prizes.

I have stolen some raisins, I started to place along with some other dried fruit in a plastic wrap. A plastic water bottle filled to the brim from a trunk with at least fifteen other bottles and two matches. Along with my other stolen goods, it was enough for four days if used sparingly. I smirk spread through my face as I fell asleep clutching my backpack filled with my life-saving supplies.

* * *

_The Girl on Fire. *snorts* Let's see how she likes the real, powerful flames of life and destruction compared to her petty beautiful, flickering lights._

The distant smell of smoke filled my nose and the sounds of the Careers rummaging for weapons filled my ears. I was so surprised that I almost instinctively jumped up and revealed my position.

To my left was a forest fire. I squinted at the fire with narrowed eyes. The flames were too bright and the smoke was darker than a regular fire. It was obviously a Gamemakers' trap and the Gamemakers' would only burn that part of the forest down if there were a tribute hiding there.

The Careers obviously knew that as they were readying their weapons to dash off to the general area of the fire when it died down. Except Lover Boy. His knife was hold loosely in his hand and he was looking at the fire with a look of . . . fear?

Realization hit me. Fire. Lover Boy's fear. The tribute targeted by the fire was Katniss Everdeen. How amusing for the Capitol to see the Girl on Fire burn to death. I bet all those Capitol people has their eyes glued to the screen as they watch the Girl on Fire running from the flames.

The fire soon died out. The Careers began marching off to the area of the fire. I slung my pack on my shoulders and began trailing them.

For about 30 minutes, the Careers and I haven't found any tribute until Cato from District 2 shouted and pointed to a small pool. Fire Girl was there. She was bathing her hands and thigh in the water and looked throughly burned.

Fire Girl spotted the Careers and a flash of fear graced her features before she ran off. I noticed she had a bright red blistering burn on her calf which was why she was hobbling. Though even with an injury, Fire Girl was quicker than the massive, bumbling Careers.

The Careers and Fire Girl soon disappeared. I weaved my way through the shadows and bushes, carefully making sure I was not seen, following the sound of the branches crunching under the Career's heavy boots.

When the sound stopped, I clambered up a thick tree with dense leaves and surveyed the scene. Five Careers was grinning and hefting the weapons at Katniss while Peeta stared at the ground. I turned my gaze at Fire Girl. She was high above them in a tree. I was impressed against my will. Climbing that high with a leg injury was not easy.

Suddenly, she smiled and called down cheerfully, "How's everything with you?"

I stared at her through the dense leaves. She must be insane to say that when she was at a clear disadvantage.

I continue stare at her in disbelief as she and Cato started a sarcastic conversation until the blonde girl from District 1 offers Cato her bow and arrows to shoot Katniss. The look on Katniss's face when she saw the silver bow and arrows were beyond anger.

I smirked to myself. Guess who found out Fire Girl's secret.

* * *

**So this chapter is short and horrible. It is sort of a filler for the tracker jacker attack for the next chapter. Anyway summer is over and a have a lot of school work, so I won't be posting regularly. Hopefully, I'll post a chapter every week.**

**Special thanks to: gkmoberg1 and From Rue with Love for reviewing.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns everything *sob sob***

**OMG! Have abandoned this story for this long? Sorry about that I am just really lazy. Since winter break started maybe I can finish this story. Check the A/N at the end for my full apology**

* * *

_Simple Death is less painful than the fear inside your own head._

_F_or the first time in the arena, I was bored. Bored. I was stuck up in this tree watching everybody else sleep, with my eyes wide open and watchful.

A scattered pile of very crunchy, dry, and brittle leaves laid at the base of my tree, no doubt a trick of the Gamemakers to keep me trapped. If I step down I would certainly made noise. Enough to wake those hard-headed Careers. Soon enough my eyes closed against my will, and I fell in a light doze.

The Capitol anthem woke my up and I fiercely berated myself for my nap. I scanned the area trying to see if anything had happen.

All the Careers were asleep under the tree. I suppressed a snort, of course no one would ever try to attack the mighty Careers so why bother keeping watch? Or one of them fell asleep. But neither of these conclusions showed me that the Careers are as smart as they are strong.

A light sawing sound caught my attention, Fire Girl was sawing down the branch. My eyes caught on to the end of the branch. A wasp nest.

Since I live in District 5 whose main industry is power, our district is covered in power plants and oil wells without much nature so I had spent most of my second day of training in dangerous animals and plants sections. I recognize the nest as a wasp nest, but if the Capitol want excitement it was most likely filled with deadly tracker jackers.

My situation is very bad. If I step down the Careers as well as Fire Girl will be alerted to my presence. Armed with only a pack, without any weapons or skills to use them. I was dead.

Fire Girl was about three-fourths through when the anthem ended. I nearly sighed with relief. She wasn't going to drop the tracker jackers nest and I was safe for now.

Resolved in find a plan to getting out of here in the morning, I decided to spy on Fire Girl. I noticed the silver parachute on her sleeping bag. I could see her jubilant expression from my hiding spot. Now that Fire Girl had a exciting plan to escape the Careers, sponsers would be sending her gifts to ensure her survival to complete the plan.

After forcing some food down her stomach, Fire Girl turned to faced the tree and I squinted in the darkness. A small form was on the tree. Only one tribute was that small. Rue. So the little girl was in on the plan too.

To my dismay, Katniss climbed up to the tracker jacker nest began sawing again. Some tracker jackers buzz out of the nest. My heart constricted and my mind search for a possible plan to escape. Even more leaves then last night cover the base of tree, the Gamemakers want me to be here for the show.

Suddenly the nest fell to the ground and broke open. What seems like thousands of tracker jackers swarmed the Careers.

A painful sting from my ankle caused me to fall off the tree. I fell on the leaves and winced. My crash was unheard from the yelling and uproar from the Careers. Another sting pains my elbow and I ran. For once not caring of who can find me, I ran all the way to my camp.

My mind whirling with thoughts, unlike my usually calm, quick brain, just like the world around me. Blurry and imprecise with pain from my ankle and elbow.

Memories flash through more head, possibly more painful than my injuries. My grandmother who took care of me after my parents died dying when I was 5. The orphanage with those sad kids and bullies who want other people to feel pain. The first time I watch the Hunger Games, eyes widening as the tribute from 9 died a bloody death. The reaping, everyone staring at me as I walk to my death. Those brown eyes that had given up on life.

Trees collapsed on me. Floods up to my shoulder as I run. I knew the effects of the venom and that with my thin body, two stings might kill me.

I saw my hideout near the cornucopia and I ran towards it. Just I reach it, I trip over the roots of the oak tree and fell to ground again. The oak fell over me just as I lose my grip on reality and saw only darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Wow my hands are sore even though this was kinda short. I typed the entire thing in an hour. I am kind of person that does things as I go along. So I don't write in Microsoft first. Just Doc Manager. Okay after explaining my writing habit here is my explanation.**

**I sorta got bored of Hunger Games and started reading Harry Potter fanfics and found out that my House on Pottermore was in last place.**

**Anyway my friend is a MUCH bigger fan of HG then I am(even though I always remember the details better.) So she had her b-day and she got a whole bunch of Hunger Games stuff(and gave me this awesome HG keychain!) which inspired me continue this. **

**Thanks for reading! The chapter was crappy but I wrote in an hour to post. Happy Holidays!**

**- Silvery-White Pearl**


End file.
